


Day Ten: Pirates in Space

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [10]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: He skimmed through the text they’d been reading, it did indeed seem to be about space pirates. Space pirates that were battling against...The United Federation of Planets. He slowly raised his eyes to the slightly panicked looking girls before him.





	Day Ten: Pirates in Space

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing: I meant to write this as an actual Pirates in Space Star Trek Dark AU or as something to do with Good Omens.  
But my brain has been turning everything into Broadchurch, (not unlike in fashion to tapes left in the Bentley).

Alec looked up suddenly from the case files he’d been going over. The house was quiet, too quiet for there being two teenage girls in the living room. 

Chloe had come over with Daisy after school, the two had been doing their homework together and up until recently had been talking and laughing animatedly. Every one of his instincts telling him something was terribly wrong he quickly made his way to the front of the house. Only to find Daisy and Chloe clustered together on the couch, reading something on Daisy’s tablet. 

“An’ just what has you two so enthralled?” 

“Nothing. Just reading.” Daisy answered, just a little too quickly.

He narrowed his eyes, “yeah? An’ just what kind of nothing?” 

“It really is nothing Mr- I mean, D.I. Hardy, it’s just a sort of book...On the internet.” Chloe tried, but the guilty look on her face was plain. 

“Aye, and what’s this ‘book’ about?”

“Umm...Pirates in space?” Daisy glanced sideways at Chloe, who nodded. 

Alec sighed, “give it here then, let’s see.” 

Hesitantly Daisy handed over the tablet, “please dad, don’t be too judgey.” 

He skimmed through the text they’d been reading, it did indeed seem to be about space pirates. Space pirates that were battling against...The United Federation of Planets. He slowly raised his eyes to the slightly panicked looking girls before him. 

“Is this to do with Star Trek? What is this?” 

“Oh you didn’t tell me your dad’s a trekkie!” Chloe relaxed, tension melting away. “It’s fanfiction! It’s a Dark AU, sorta mirror-verse where the Enterprise is a pirate ship instead of being an exploration vessel.” 

Alec stared at her like she’d just spoken Greek, “Alright. Well...Is it something I need to be concerned about? Nothing explicit, or ya’ know sexual?” 

“_Daaaad _,” Daisy drew the word out, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Alright, alright. I’m not tryin’ to pry into the private life of teenagers or anything. You both have finished your homework though?” When both girls nodded he handed back the tablet. “Right, well. I’ll be in my office you two need anything.” 

“Probably looking up what fanfiction is…” Daisy muttered as he turned to go. 

Alec smiled to himself, she was right of course. That was exactly what he was about to do.


End file.
